Diario Sovietico de una Guerra
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: Es invierno del año 2039...la peor guerra en la humanidad ah comenzado...soy solo una representacion de la federacion rusa y en este diario les dejo mis memorias. ya que si muero, no habra nadie que me recuerde como humano...Capitulo 3: Aliado y Enemigo
1. Introduccion

Lo se, no eh terminado ninguno de los demas fics, pero esta idea me andaba taladrando la cabeza desde hace mucho y no resisti a subirla. n_nU

Pero no le dare prioridad a este fic ya que es muy largo -3- Asiq ue los capitulos seran a lo menos uno al mes. Tambien es un experimento con la primera persona n.n Espero les guste.

----------

Diclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei, este fic es 100% ciencia ficcion, no tiene nada que ver con sucesos futuron (o si?)

Adevertencias: Angst 100% La cara cruel de la 3ra guerra mundial desde la visiond e rusia. Algo sangriento en capitulos futuros.

* * *

DIARIO SOVIETICO DE UNA GUERRA

Introducción

Es invierno del año 2039, hacia no más de 17 años todo era perfectamente normal, antes que todas estas desgracias ocurrieran, todo es culpa de ese maldito capitalista de Alfred, mi gente y yo estamos envueltos una vez más en una guerra, esta amenaza ser la más feroz y cruel que haya visto la humanidad en toda su historia, porque esta vez no se trata de defender ideas políticas, religiosas, conquistas o para poder obtener tierras para expandirse…no esta vez todas las muertes, bombas y terrorismo tienen como excusa la disputa de 3 cosas: Uranio (actualmente es de las pocas formas para producir energía), petróleo(siempre ah sido una buena excusa para la guerra), pero sobre todo agua.

La pobreza azota mucho más que antes, la hambruna envuelve a cientos de países desde hace mas de 10 años, las tierras poco a poco se van volviendo más infértiles, mi país sufre demasiado por eso, ellos viven de la agricultura…los arboles poco a poco van desapareciendo del mapa logrando que grandes bosques y selvas se vean totalmente desérticos y estériles, por ende los animales comienzan a morir, ahora es casi imposible respirar, el aire está demasiado sucio, incluso hay días en que la nieve cae gris…los recursos se nos acaban y todos tratamos de sobrevivir ahora.

Como siempre en las guerras hay dos bandos, la alianza Anglo-Americana pelea con todo en contra de Europa, más bien contra las potencias europeas, Franco-Alemania(Es una gran alianza de todos los países alrededor de Alemania y Francia, Italia, Austria, España, Bélgica, Hungría y otros, la lista es larga.) China y Yo. El enfrentamiento contra el país más desarrollado, infantil y bélico del mundo ah sido difícil, el tiene dominado a gran parte del oriente medio, para que negarlo su armamento es mucho más desarrollado que el nuestro, China casi le iguala en desarrollo de armamento, el tiene el ejercito más grande del mundo, el dice que en esas situaciones le sirve mucho tener muchos habitantes. Franco-Alemania es una gran alianza tienen un poco de todo en sus frentes, además las estrategias de Alemania me llegan a sorprender demasiado, el es muy bueno. Y yo? Bien…soy quien fabrica las armas nucleares y cualquier tipo de arma en general, mi casa es la más ideal para esto, a pesar de que mi ejercito es pequeño a comparación de los otros, mi territorio es grande y eso es una ventaja, el general invierno siempre me ah cuidado en estos casos, le agradezco mucho.

Y como se esperaba, los estragos de la guerra, la falta de alimento y agua, el frio intenso y el calor infernal están haciendo que mi cuerpo falle poco a poco, no hay día en el que mi cabeza no duela hasta el punto de sentir que en cualquier momento podría estallar, o que sienta que mis manos tiemblen de frio mientras mi frente hierve en temperatura o en que mis labios estén heridos y secos.

Yo no soy más que una manifestación de la federación rusa, y si bien todo lo que ocurre en el país me afecta paulatinamente convirtiéndose en una llaga o herida en mi cuerpo o un malestar, si muero, no le pasaría nada a la tierra que conforma mi casa, no moriría su gente o aparecería un hueco donde antes era Rusia, simplemente ya no habrá un "humano" que representara en carne y hueso a la nación. Esto me hace pensar, hace que me sienta triste y me duele el pecho.

* * *

Espero les guste, la dinamica de escritura esta inspirada en el libro "un grito de amor desde el centro de la tierra" Muy bueno el libro se los recomiendo -w- De las pocas novelas romanticas que me han gustado XD

LEs repito que me tardare un poco en las actualizaciones de este fic por que debo terminar los otros, pero eso si ni piensen que lo dejare incompleto ;3

En fin espero reviews .w.


	2. Capitulo 1: rojo

Bueno…aquí está el siguiente capítulo XD me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo! Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo X3

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review, me han hecho realmente feliz!!! X3 Kyaaa! Solo espero que más gente lea este fic .3. Realmente esto es muy diferente a cualquier cosa que haya leído por aquí, asi que no espero que se vuelva un súper hit (?)XD Pero en fiiin X3 Espero que les guste mucho y para quienes tengan la duda este fic SI trae yaoi, pero este no e sla atracción principal del fic peor una parte importante.

En fin me dejare de parloteos y pasaremos al fic ;3

Solo una aclaración todos los capítulos serán narrados en 3 tiempos, pasado lejano, pasado actual y presente (futuro) en este capítulo están ordenados pero en los siguiente es probable que no sea así. Eso es todo XD

* * *

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya, este fic no está basado en ningún evento histórico futuro, esto es solo ciencia ficción.

Pairing: RusiaxChina (muy leve) AlemaniaxItalia (muy leve en este capitulo)

Adevertencias: Angst, insinuación de violación etc.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Yo no nací como una nación grande y poderosa…yo era solo un territorio frio, y despoblado repartido entre varias etnias que me dieron vida y me cuidaron, yo era muy feliz me gustaba ese lugar aunque a veces hubiera discusiones entre los pueblos…pero no todo puede ser hermoso y perfecto en esta vida…No había pasa dado mucho tiempo desde que nací para que mis ojos divisaran el color de la sangre, la fría e inmaculada nieve que me rodeaba todo el tiempo, en la que tanto me gustaba jugar, sin previo aviso comenzó a teñirse de ese color…Mongolia llego y comenzó a destruir casas, matar gente para poder tomar todo mi cuerpo…para demostrar que tan grande y poderosa era su nación…Las peleas en las que mi pueblo perdía cada vez más fácilmente hacían que mi cuerpo se debilitara…en ese entonces yo estaba muy solo…aquellos que solían cuidar de mi murieron a manos de Mongolia…el…me usó…fue cruel…aquella vez…cuando apenas era solo un niño…Mongolia tomo mi cuerpo entero e hirió todos mis ser y mis sentimientos…cada vez me sentía mas solo y herido…ya que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad…él me atacaba y me castigaba…aun así yo permanecía sonriente bajo su manto de enfermo cariño…él era muy cruel y siempre me lastimaba…pero yo permanecía junto a él, aunque significara que el abusaría de mis tierras…sin darme cuenta, todo a mi alrededor se tiño de un rojo sangre intenso…

Y yo me había enamorado de ese color.

Solo ha habido una vez que el rojo me hizo sentir tan vacio…

Recuerdo muy bien que aquella noche había tenido una fuerte disputa con un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules que vivía cerca de mi casa que era una nación igual que yo...en fin…después de la pelea mi abrigo blanco había sido manchado casi al completo con aquella sustancia carmesí, por eso estaba pesado y húmedo…cada vez mis pasos eran más lentos y cansados…después de todo aun era un niño entonces…así que no aguantaba mucho ese tipo de cosas.

Entonces al voltear mi rostro para observar como comenzaba una pequeña tormenta de nieve…le vi, una figura a lo lejos…aquella persona llevaba un vistoso abrigo rojo sangre…era tan diferente a mi gente, cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, rostro pequeño, labios y nariz fina y delicada, de estatura baja y cuerpo delicado y esbelto. Me quede fascinado con aquella persona, lleno de curiosidad me le quede viento un rato mas hasta que su voz llego a mis oídos, pero, aquellas palabras no eran hacia mi…si no hacia aquellas dos pequeñas personas a sus lados…unos niños…de seguro no eran más grandes que yo en ese entonces, no les había visto hasta ese momento…mis ojos divisaron algo que hizo hervir mi sangre como nunca antes, a la vez que esta se congelaba cruelmente. Ellos estaban tomados de las manos…se veían tan felices…hablaban y reían en aquel idioma que no llegaba a comprender del todo…ellos se abrazaban y volvían a caminar tomados de las manos…

-¿Qué hay de mí?-

Mire mis manos…están frías y húmedas por la sangre…las de ellos de seguro estarían tibias y seguras, tomadas tiernamente por las manos de quela persona...nadie había tomado mis manos antes…ni tampoco nunca me habían abrazado tan cálidamente…sentí un hueco en mi corazón y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

-Yo…yo quiero eso…-

Extendí mi mano queriendo que también fuese tomada pero solo pude observar como ellos desaparecían en la nieve. Aquel momento fue la primera vez que sentí celos…yo siempre creí que lo tenía todo, que con batallas, tierras y poder tendría todo…pero no era así

Esa fue la primera de 3 veces en las que mi mente y ser se envolvieron en esa sensación.

* * *

11 de Junio del 2022

Estados Unidos de América lanza 2 bombas nucleares a Italia.

---------

Esa mañana nos llamaron muy temprano a todos…la noche anterior no había logrado dormir del todo bien y ahora nos solicitaban en una conferencia lo más rápido posible. Mire hacia mi derecha y vi a Yao recostado en la cama…el permanecía profundamente dormido, ayer había sido un dia pesado para él, decidí no despertarle, ambos dormimos un poco más, antes de que nos fuéramos a la junta. Cruzamos todo el mundo para llegar una pequeña isla en América del Sur, un campo totalmente neutral.

Todos se veían estresados y preocupados, en especial Ludwig lucia mal, tenía los ojos rojos y apretaba los dientes, yo sabía que había pasado, nos enteramos cuando veníamos en el avión. Tan pronto se abrió la sala de Reuniones Alemania se lanzo sobre Alfred…no se me hacía demasiado extraño, después de todo Italia estaba en el hospital con dodo su lado derecho quemado y además todos sabían de la relación que esos dos llevaban, no era de esperar que Ludwig como humano se quedase con los brazos cruzados…

-¡Tienes 5 minutos para explicarme porque le hiciste eso a Italia!-

Alemania tenia a Alfred tomado del cuello de la camisa, ese tipo realmente le estaba matando con la mirada.

-No ah sido culpa mía, mi jefe me ah pedido eso… "tómalo como una advertencia" eso fue lo que te mando a decir.-

Ya veo…con que era eso, si no mal recuerdo hacia unos cuantos meses hubo unos problemas fuertes con Italia y Estado Unidos, unos inmigrantes Italianos comenzaron a ordeñar unos ductos petrolero, luego este lo vendieron legalmente en Italia…obviamente comenzó un conflicto, Estados Unidos pidió una indemnización del doble por lo que habían sacado. Obviamente los jefes de Italia se negaron a pagar y simplemente dieron su castigo a aquellas personas en su país. -Pero si Italia no te ah hecho nada, tu sabes que él es incapaz de hacer algo!-

-Entonces que me page por lo que su país me robo…quiero una indemnización de 900 000 millones de euros-

Al parecer siguen obsesionados con ello…ahora está pidiendo el triple.

-Sabes que sobre todo en este momento el no tiene ese dinero!-

-Tú eres su mejor amigo ¿no? ¿Porque no lo ayudas a pagar? ¿Acaso no son casi un solo país?...Oh si no puedes, Italia puede pagarme con su cuerpo.-

Ese tipo era realmente despreciable y despiadado, incluso más que yo, aun no entiendo como ese hombre se hace llamar a si mismo héroe siendo así de cruel e injusto. Alfred y sus jefes saben perfectamente que en la nueva Alianza Germano-Italiana, si cualquiera de ambos países sufre de algún problema económico o bélico, se ayudarían entre sí, y si el problema lo amerita llegar al punto de fundir ambos países.

-Italia está en el hospital y a ti lo único que te interesa es tu estúpido dinero?!-

-Mi jefe solo mando bombas a las partes menos pobladas del país, el estará bien, tal vez solo el quede una pequeña cicatriz como a Japón…Pero mi gente necesita el dinero que Italia me ah robado.-

Nadie se atrevió a decir más nada por un rato, ese era un asunto realmente delicado y casi personal entre ellos tres. Además estoy seguro de que la mayoría en ese salón ya se habían dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

--------------

7 Enero del 2023

Alemania le declara la guerra a Estados Unidos.

Mis sospechas fueron acertadas.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?

Todo está mojado y frio…está lloviendo…estoy recostado en el suelo, sobre algo duro y helado... ¿Que es? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya era tarde…no veo muy bien y no terminaba de reconocer el lugar que me rodea.

-Iván…ya es tarde, vamos a casa…-

Esa es la voz de mi hermana, estoy somnoliento y siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan, ni siquiera puedo alzar la mirada para ver a Yakaterina, apreté mi mano y sentí algo en ella…una botella de vodka vacía…

-Llevas aquí tres días…por favor volvamos.-

Ahora lo recuerdo…malditos sueños, por solo un instante creí que todo estaba bien, una vez más sentí que me rompería en llanto… ¿por qué los sueños tenían que ser tan crueles? Ellos te mienten diciendo que todo está bien que todo esto no había pasado jamás, que había logrado regresar en el tiempo…solo para que de un golpe regresaras a la realidad y esta te hiriera aun mas…Aprieto mis puños…quiero volver a soñar…

-Tienes otra yaga en la espalda…ven vamos a curarte…-

No quiero…quiero que esa yaga crezca, aparezcan mas y mas hasta que mi piel quede totalmente destrozada, ir muriendo lentamente, no quiero que me salven…quiero seguir su mismo camino.

-Por favor…volvamos a casa.-

Ella comenzó a llorar, ¿Por qué no me duele escucharla así? ¿Sera que por fin mi corazón se congelo por completo? ¿O que este se rompió en cuanto caí?...Ya no siento nada. Me aferro fuertemente a la piedra bajo mí.

-Ya déjalo en paz…tú sigues aquí…no te aferre a eso, Iván…No nos abandones a Natasha ni a mí, no te abandones a ti…Iván…no los abandones a ellos…-

Aun estoy en el suelo…miro la lluvia caer sobre mí, resbalar por la fría lapida y caer en mi rostro, donde se convierte en lagrimas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo XD

Tengo un amigo que le tiene un altar a hengis khan (no se si se escriba asi XD) Y me comento que los mongoles dominaron el territorio ruso de una forma muy cruel y que gracias a los caminos que usaban los mongoles Rusia y china se concieron XD asi que bueno use un poco de eso aquí…y bueno un ultimo dato histórico: cuando Rusia estaba bajo el control de los mongoles comenzó a tener invasiones germanicas…y si el niño que menciona rusia es Shinsei Roma XDUu

Eso es todo, espero review ;3

byeeee


	3. Capitulo 2: lapida

Bien, bien XD aquí está el tercer capítulo xD Se han de preguntar "que no acaso dijo que subiría un capitulo por mes?" pues si...ese era el plan, pero me lastime una pierna y la tengo enyesada, es decir: no puedo ir a la escuela (me dan clases en el 3er piso del edificio y tengo que cambiar del salón cada hora y créanme que caminar con muletas no es muy fácil ¬3¬) Así que tengo demasiado tiempo libre como para sacar los capítulos de mis fics mas seguidos XD

Espero les guste :3

Y por si las dudas les dejo la organización de los tiempos en este capítulo:

Pasado - pasado en nuestra era

Presente – Futuro lejano

Pasado – futuro cercano (es el único tiempo que viene fechado)

* * *

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esta obra maestra es de propiedad de Hidekaz-sama-sensei y este fic no tiene ninguna relación con hechos futuros (o sí?)

Pareja: Leve ChinaxChibiRusia, Rusia x ¿?

Advertencias: algo de shota al principio, Rusia deprimido y algo de sangre y lagrimas .3.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Aquella mañana, Mongolia me había levantado más temprano de lo normal. Con su usual rostro molesto de siempre, me arrojo a mi cara un abrigo y me ordeno que me arreglara apropiadamente. La prenda parecía nueva, también era elegante y bella por esa razón en mí infantil mente solo se pudieron formular dos hipótesis:

A Mongolia por fin le había logrado agradar

Iba a matarme y deseaba que me pusiera de una vez la ropa que usaría en mi funeral.

Desafortunadamente no era ninguna de las dos. En cuanto salí de la habitación comenzó a andar sin siquiera mirarme, como siempre. Yo le seguí con paso apresurado casi corriendo, el caminaba muy rápido y en ese entonces mis piernas eran muy pequeñas como para poder alcanzarle con facilidad. Caminamos un buen rato, hasta toparnos con su jefe…aquel que se había apoderado de toda mi casa; se veía imponente y no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, el me infundía cierto miedo, por esa razón todo ese tiempo me mantuve con la cabeza baja. Ellos hablaron en un idioma que yo no conocía muy bien…su discusión se alargo solo unos minutos y con un ademan Mongolia me ordeno montar a un caballo, yo era muy pequeño y no podía subirme a esa bestia…y como siempre; nadie me ayudo, tuve que usar a mi amada bufanda como un lazo para que pudiera montarme al animal, que por cierto, se negaba a cooperar conmigo. Con algo de torpeza al manejar al animal, los seguí durante unas cuantas horas, ellos hablaban y yo no les entendía del todo, estaba frustrado, no sabía a dónde íbamos.

Entonces, sus caballos se detuvieron y yo como pude lo hice con el mío, estábamos a mitad de la nada, sobre un camino blanco al que no veía un final. No hacía mucho que habíamos llegado cuando apareció a la distancia una caravana que era encabezada por aquella persona que había visto hace unas semanas. Sin darme cuenta mi pequeño corazón comenzó a golpetear como los cascos de aquellos animales. Se detuvieron a unos metros de nosotros, toda la multitud que iba con ellos desmonto y se acerco a nosotros. Aquella persona de cabellos negros se planto frente a Mongolia, su jefe y yo, el aun llevaba ese vistoso y hermoso abrigo color rojo sangre que había llamado mi atención en cuanto lo vi…de cerca pude admirar unos interesantes trazos con hilo dorado que asemejaban bestias con forma de serpientes…mentiría al negar que me quede hipnotizado con todo su ser. El pasó de mi presencia totalmente; y mirándolos a los ojos, aquella persona comenzó a hablar con Mongolia y su jefe, una vez más, en ese idioma que desconocía. En ese rato, llame a todo mi autocontrol, trataba simplemente de no mirarlo, pero mis ojos siempre terminaban enfocándolo, el…era tan solo un niño, un muchacho que no aparentaba más de 16 años, sin embargo se paraba en el suelo con firmeza y hablaba como un adulto…no sabía cómo era posible que le pudiese sostener la mirada a esos dos de aquella forma…solo de verlo hacia que sintiese una gran admiración por aquel individuo.

-Iván, reverénciale.-

La orden de Mongolia me devolvió a la realidad rápidamente, le mire atemorizado y nervioso, como acto reflejo de su orden baje la cabeza en forma de saludo tan rápido y fuertemente que casi había tocado el piso con la frente, y como me habían acostumbrado al tratar con mayores, trate de que mi mirada no se encontrara con la de él.

-S-Soy Iván Braginsky, es un honor conocerlo.-

El hizo una reverencia igualmente y con una sonrisa en el rostro acaricio mi cabello, yo estaba sorprendido…aquella persona, era tan amable como la había imaginado y sus manos eran demasiado cálidas también.

-Soy Yao Wang, el placer es mío, Iván, aru.-

Me atreví a verlo a los ojos, sonreí igualmente, no sabía qué hacer o decir, solo estaba feliz…sentía como si la luz me hubiese alcanzado por primera vez en mi vida.

-No puedo creerlo, tantos años y apenas conozco a mi vecino, aru, jeje.-

En ese instante supe que esa persona era una nación igual que yo y me sentí todavía más feliz que antes. Pero aquello no duro mucho, esa fue la última vez que hable con el…lo vi por algún tiempo mas, gracias al gran camino que unía nuestras casas, él solía ir a visitarme y dejarme unos obsequios como papel, tintas y pólvora para que me entretuviese…pero todas las cosas las recibía Mongolia y solamente me daba una pequeña parte de lo que me mandaba…pero eso poco que tenia me hacia feliz.

Porque de quien provenían esos regalos era mi primer y único amigo.

* * *

Miraba la piedra totalmente fría e inmaculada…cubierta por aquellos rayos de luz que ante mis ojos solo alumbraban un mundo sin colores…el hermoso y soleado dia se reía en mi cara de que al mundo ya no le importaba que esa persona no estaba aquí, aquella lapida se mofaba de mi, los delicados trazos, que emulaban palabras, en su superficie, sus flores olvidadas y descuidadas sonreían descaradamente recordándome una y otra vez que bajo ese bloque de mármol no había más que una caja vacía…que ya no quedaba nada de aquella persona ahí. Que todo ese hermoso diseño de hormigón en forma de un ángel, sentado sobre aquella piedra fría donde su nombre estaba escrito…era solo una fachada de mentiras. Al igual que mi vida en este momento…

-¿Porque te fuiste?-

Acaricie solo por capricho la laude que adornaba aquel campo infestado de caídos gracias a esa guerra, yo trataba de engañarme que todo esto no era más que una inevitable consecuencia de la beligerancia. Pero sencillamente no podía terminar de aceptarlo, ni perdonarme por permitirlo.

Todos saben que la muerte y la guerra están tomadas de la mano y se llevan a todos sin importar su color, edad, nacionalidad o raza…incluso la muerte nos llega a tocar a nosotros, porque a fin de cuenta nosotros somos humanos…no…nosotros no somos humanos, somos solo la sombra de nuestro pueblo…solo somos el pueblo, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus corazones; mezclados y materializados en un ser que les representa como la cara de su país. Por eso cuando la gente que habita la tierra que representamos muere, nosotros morimos poco a poco, sus enfermedades, sus preocupaciones y tristezas también se materializan en nosotros y en cuando ellos ya no son capaces de sostenerse, desaparecemos…como si nunca hubiésemos estado aquí…porque sin aquellos humanos que nos daban fuerzas y vida, no somos nada…por que una nación es su pueblo…aun así…es cruel, muy cruel que cuando ellos simplemente deciden que ya no pueden mas, cuando ellos se separan por culpa de sus ideas y diferencias y se van de su tierra, nosotros nos desvanecemos…por eso los odio…odio a los humanos que le dieron vida a aquella persona y la asesinaron, a los humanos que le dan vida a Alfred y no lo abandonaron, a los humanos que me dan vida a mí y no se atrevieron a dejarme morir.

Rozo aquella fría piedra una vez mas y recargo mi cabeza en ella, deseando que fuese su hombro y que en ese instante, abriera sus brazos y me sostuviera en ellos de una manera gentil…y como lo esperaba, nada paso, porque aunque lo hubiese pedido que lo hiciera con todas las fuerzas que hay en mi ser, yo se que bajo la loza no hay nada…una vez más las lagrimas rogaban por querer salir, yo cedía y no les negaba su escape. Me siento culpable por eso, tanto que siento que mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos en un simple "boom".

Entonces aquella pequeña mano se poso en mi hombro y me hizo voltear, pude divisar ese rostro que, aunque en sus expresiones no lo hiciera, se burlaba de mi corazón y le daba una fuerte patada a mi alma destrozada.

-Señor Iván, es hora de comer…vallamos a casa.-

Su forma de hablar incluso, su voz es idéntica…es todo demasiado cruel.

-No tengo hambre.-

Sinceramente sentía que mi estomago requería algo…pero simplemente no deseaba regresar a casa y encontrarme con sus caras sonrientes que parecían perforarme el pecho.

-De acuerdo.-

Se fue…y sin darme cuenta aquel hueco se hizo más grande al escuchar sus pasos alejarse.

* * *

18 de Diciembre del 2026

--------

Este invierno más cruel y frio que haya experimentado jamás, la nieve cae casi como granizos y esta es color negro, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, uno podía tomar un puñado de nieve y tomártela sin ningún problema, aquel trago era la cosa más deliciosa del mundo…ahora tan solo respirar cerca de estas gotas congeladas puede ser peligroso para la salud, incluso mortal. Mi gente ya no sabe qué hacer con este loco clima y las cenizas de nuestros errores cayendo del cielo, y tampoco yo. Incluso el verano pasado, el amplio territorio de mi casa se convirtió en un desierto, literalmente. Gracias a los efectos del calor, las victimas de insolación este año rebasaron con creces a los soldados rusos caídos en las batallas de esta sangrienta guerra. Realmente siento que solo con ver los estragos del cambio, mi cuerpo va muriendo lentamente desde adentro.

Yo había visto cientos de muertes en mi vida, desde que la culpable fuese una pulmonía hasta que esta fuera una cruel tortura basada en un desmembramiento, pero nunca podre sacar aquella escena de mi mente…aquella noche fue la primera vez que realmente supe como de cruel puede ser la muerte en otro ser humano.

Era una de esas noches de invierno en las que raramente la nieve se detuvo, por esa razón me permití salir a dar un paseo a pesar del violento frio que azotaba mi piel con cada paso. No sabía que tanto me afectaría haber tomado esa decisión.

No había llegado muy lejos de mi casa cuando le vi…un niño de no más de 5 años sollozaba aferrado al cuerpo helado de una mujer…aquel niño lloraba desconsolado "mama, mama" el temblaba de frio, no me sorprendía…no llevaba puesto más que unos harapos y una pequeña bufanda que apenas le cubría el cuello, pude ver perfectamente sus huesos atreves de la desgarrada camisa que llevaba puesta. El pequeño tosía violentamente entre sollozos. Su padre de seguro estaría en las filas de esa guerra, mi jefe había ordenado a todos los hombres sanos enlistarse al ejército rojo…ahora su madre también está muerta…y al parecer a él tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo. En cuanto me vio , corrió con sus pies casi descalzos hacia mí y se aferro a mis ropas temblando de frio y de miedo a su propia muerte, mientras me rogaba con aquellos ojos llorosos que le ayudase, me imploraba con torpes palabras, mezcladas de gimoteos y gritos de desesperación que le salvara.

Aquello realmente logro penetrar mi corazón y este se abrió para aquel ser humano, como regalo, esbocé una sonrisa de corazón solo para él, de esas que ya no soy capaz de reproducir más. Sus ojos brillaron, él sabía que le ayudaría…por eso sin dudarlo ni un instante, saque mi revolver y con un simple movimiento de dedo, mis ropas quedaron teñidas de rojo.

Yo pensé que no había problema…que de todas formas ese niño moriría, mi pensamiento había sido "El esa solo, enfermo e indefenso…Seria cruel alargar su sufrimiento"

Así que se me hizo fácil darme la media vuelta calmadamente y comenzar a caminar hacia mi casa…entonces escuche un grito desgarrador…mis ojos giraron hasta toparme con una niña que sostenía entre sus manos unas medicinas, que seguro había robado. Ella miro horrorizada a aquel niño que tenia los sesos desparramados por el suelo y a la mujer que ahora estaba cubierta con un velo azul y gris llamado nieve. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mí, ella estaba deshecha en lágrimas y con su mirada me exigía un "porque". No pude hacer otra cosa más que regalarle la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo, e irme de ahí con gotas escurriendo de mis ojos.

Nunca podre olvidar eso...porque en este instante de mi vida…aquella muerte…aquella pequeña persona, más específicamente aquellos ojos… fueron los únicos que me hicieron querer preguntarme "¿qué es la muere y porque es tan cruel?"

Y en escribiendo este diario busco encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas.

* * *

Well un poco triste este capítulo, pero era necesario…les recuerdo que esto es un Angst puro y estará lleno de estas escenas tristes y próximamente habrá algunas cosas un tanto fuertes en el sentido sentimental, también habrá algunas partes crudas más adelante, les aviso con tiempo.

Y bueno, siento si de repente el párrafo empieza en un concepto y termina en otro, pero esa es la esencia que necesita el fic, ya que esto es una representación de cómo sería un diario escrito por Rusia y como cualquier humano al comenzar a desahogarse (escribiendo, hablando, etc.) empieza diciendo algo y terminan diciendo otra cosa como conclusión (no me digan que no es cierto, solo escúchense a sí mismos cuando se enojan y se echan su monologo (por lo menos así me pongo yo XD)), espero que entiendan bien esto.

También lamento mucho si Iván parece un poco OCC pero trato de reflectar la parte noble y humana que él tiene y que casi todos ignoran. Otra cosa si bien por ahora no hay mucho yaoi en el fic, meteré algunas sutiles menciones de algunas parejas y como todo esto será muy irrelevante en el fic y solo serán "menciones" como ya lo dije. Me gustaría darles a escoger las parejas, claro que la única fija y que tendrá una constante aparición será el RusiaxChina. Eso es todo así que bueno, espero algunos reviews y que me digan que parejas secundarias les gustaría que aparecieran.

Por último una cosa: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW!!!! (sobre todo male-san)

Ahora si… Byeee~


	4. Capitulo 3: Aliado y Enemigo

Pues bien….no tengo excusa para el retraso de este capituló, solo espero que aun haya gente que lo lea y lo siga, si no…pues me lo merezco por haber dejado abandonado este proyecto por tanto tiempo. Solo espero que el capitulo les guste.

Organización: Pasado lejano, Pasado (presente), Presente (futuro)

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esta obra maestra es de propiedad de Hidekaz-sama-sensei y este fic no tiene ninguna relación con hechos futuros (o sí?)

Pareja: IvanxIvan(?) e Ivanx¿?

Advertencias: Angst, pensamientos profundos, sadismo…OC, maldito Alfred D:

Aliado y enemigo

Al abrir mis ojos estos fueron atacados por un suave rayo de luz que se colaba por las enormes cortinas de aquella habitación, por alguna extraña razón, producida por mi despertar, no pude evitar voltear la mirada ante la creatura que dormía en mis brazos aferrándose a mí con fuerza, sonreí con dulzura u acaricie sus cabellos, logrando que despertara.

-Buenos días, Iván.-

-buenos días.-

Nos saludamos como todas las mañanas y nos dedicamos aquellas sonrisas amables de siempre, mas no eran amables y ambos lo sabíamos, era más bien una de estas sonrisas fraternales, de las que tienes que darle a tus hermanos aunque te acabasen de romper tu más preciado tesoro, una sonrisa forzada, falsa, pero con un sentimiento inexplicable y retorcido que rozaba ente en cariño, el desprecio, la admiración y el temor mutuo. El se acomodo en mi pecho y yo me mantuve abrazándole, en ese tiempo ambos lucíamos de la misma edad, alrededor de 15 años, yo no me explicaba algunas cosas sobre él a pesar de que yo tuviese siglos de mas, el acababa de perder a su madre hace realmente pocos días, su padre había muerto hace 12 años, los demás dentro de aquel edificio le trataban como escoria y le maltrataban, pero él se guardaba todo y siempre se mantuvo firme ante todo y con una imborrable sonrisa en los labios, es más, yo podría jurar por mi vida que un brillo de satisfacción y felicidad verdadera paso por sus ojos cuando se entero de la muerte de aquella mujer, aunque tal vez le llego a entender que el por qué de eso.

Al levantarse era toda una rutina, yo le acompañaba todo el tiempo y le cuidaba, algunas veces me llegue a sentir como un ángel guardián para aquel muchacho, el me agradecía siempre que le resguardara y nos volvíamos a dedicar aquellas sonrisas, siempre era lo mismo, desayunaríamos juntos en una mesa que nos mantenía separados por más de 5 metros, luego él se sentaría en aquella silla especial para él y se haría el perezoso ahí mientras escuchaba quejas de personas que no le importaban demasiado, después, un par de horas antes de la comida saldríamos a alguno de los jardines y maltrataría a alguno de los perros de la casa y tal vez mataría alguno a base de palos y patadas, tengo que confesarme culpable, yo a veces le ayudaba sosteniendo a los cachorros que acaba de tener alguna de las perras mientras el rompía sus huesos del animal con la vara de un abeto, a veces me sentía culpable después de reírme junto con él al hacerlo, "es divertido" decía siempre que le preguntaba el por qué hacia eso, entonces, después de la comida el golpearía a algún sirviente de seguro, hubiesen tendió un error o falta o simplemente por diversión hasta que se cansara de hacerlo, y una vez mas no podía evitar el querer imitarle también, después de todo, nos iríamos a la cama y claro…después de eso dejaríamos cicatrices de todo tipo en nuestros cansados cuerpos, a pesar de su oscura y cruel personalidad le quería, le quería demasiado y a la vez le temía, pero se ganaba mis respetos, le odiaba y le amaba, amaba la forma en que hacia todo pero odiaba lo que hacía, eso me hacia quedarme despierto en las noches mientras dormía en mis brazos después de volvernos uno.

-Realmente no te entiendo, Iván.-

Llegaba a la conclusión cada noche antes de quedarme dormido.

10 de Enero del 2023

Inicia la conferencia especial de la ONU, comienza la ceremonia de suspensión de esta institución.

Ese lugar estaba plagado de todo tipo de personas, representantes oficiales, presidentes, ministros, dictadores o lo que cada país tuviese, secretarios, generales, de todo, aunque no debiesen de estar, gracias a lo mas santo del mundo a ese circo no había logrado entrar ni una sola cámara de la prensa, ese dia fue nada más ni nada menos que la última conferencia mundial de la ONU parecía el comienzo de la separación del mundo en los tres bandos: aquellos que se abrazaban a Alfred como sanguijuelas para evitar su desaparición, los que miraban desafiantes a los primeros y comenzaban a acercarse a la ya fragmentada unión europea y porque no mencionarlos, aquellos que decidieron guardar la distancia y aferrarse con firmeza a sus escasos recursos.

La guerra ya se había declarado hace unos días, aquello no sería más que la última oportunidad de encontrar tantos aliados como uno pudiese y para qué negarlo yo tuve órdenes de mis superiores de invitar a países neutrales a unirse a la unión europea, incluso me habían entregado una lista de los más importantes. Mi jefe es prácticamente nuevo y no me conocía, no me pudo haber dado peor trabajo que el de ser amigable con otros países, en la lista el primero era Vash, todos sabían que convencerlo era imposible, el había dado a conocer su firme postura desde que se declaro la guerra y no entraría, su prioridad es proteger a su hermana del peligro y mantener su país en paz absoluta…Ella debe ser muy importante para él, comprendo sus sentimientos un poco, creo que por eso no le comenté nada, taché su nombre de la lista. "adiós a uno de los más importantes y probablemente, ultimo exportador de agua potable del mundo…"Pensé.

Ingrese en la sala en la que todas las personificaciones de naciones se encontraban, claro, tenían una sala especial para nosotros, al parecer nosotros no éramos más que "invitados especiales". Revise la lista por enésima vez, después de Vash se encontraban los nombres de otros pequeños países neutrales, claro y por fortuna junto a estos se encontraba el nombre "humano" de la nación, eso realmente me facilitó el trabajo.

En el ajetreo de la pre-conferencia, apenas logre interceptar a la mitad de los países en mi lista. Tres cuartos de esa mitad habían huido apenas les dirigí la palabra, y el otro cuarto de los países con los que había hablado, me habían rechazado en menos de 5 minutos, sabía que yo tenía una mala reputación (cosa que me deprime mucho, sobre todo en momentos como esos), pero nunca pensé que fuese tan mala como para provocar la fuga de todo país al que me le acercara. Es decir, yo me conozco…sé que soy infantil, sé que soy una persona imponente y con actitudes algo atemorizantes…pero ¿acaso es tan malo eso?

Hundido en mis pensamientos, lo único que me saco fue un pequeño golpecito en mi hombro, estaba por decirle a quien había chocado conmigo algo como: "¿No quieres ser parte de la unión rusa?" (Cosa que había estado preguntando a todo al que me acercaba) pero las palabras no salieron. ¡No creí encontrarlo en la conferencia! En ese momento sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¡ah! ¡Iván!-Se exaltó al verme, pero lejos de verse nervioso o asustado como las otras naciones a las que le había hablado, él también se notaba algo feliz.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, Francisco, ¿da?.-Le comente mientras él me abrazaba amistosamente, dándome algunos golpecitos en la espalda, le abracé igualmente, sus formas de saludar siempre eran tan cálidas y cariñosas, por eso me gustaba demasiado ese chico, aunque no sé si algún dia me acostumbrare a esos saludos, me duele la espalda cada vez que me saluda. Hace bastante que conozco a México, aunque si bien nuestros jefes nunca han sido unidos ni nada de eso, de vez en cuando quedábamos para beber o algo así, sus fiestas siempre han sido muy divertidas y cálidas, el es alguien al que creo que podría denominar como amigo, ya que… de alguna forma se me ah ocurrido volverme uno con él, supongo que eso está bien de vez en cuando.

-¡Eso estaba por decirte! Escuche en las noticias que había una epidemia de pulmonía en tu país.- Comentó algo despreocupado para ser ese tema, era fácil hablar con él.-

-Pues ya me estoy mejorando de a poco, da.-

-¡Que chido! A pesar de estar tan grande eres muy enfermizo. Se me hace que deberías tomar algo más de sol, estas muy palido.-Sonrío ampliamente, a pesar de que él estaba pasando por varios problemas se veía muy feliz, creo que le envidio demasiado eso.-

-Da, eso es porque en mi casa es muy fría y casi nunca hace sol.-

-Entonces ya sé ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa y…?-Se quedo callado de la nada y pude sentir una gélida mirada en mi espalda, volteé a ver a Francisco y se veía nervioso, el color de su rostro se había ido. Mire a mi espalda y me encontré con la cosa más desagradable que me pude haber encontrado. La mirada amenazadora y a la vez "heroica" de Alfred, pude suponer que nos había escuchado y la advertencia en sus ojos era para México. La rabia me invadió.-

-No me digas que tu…-Mi voz se volvió grave y México se tenso, en ese momento estaba entre la espada y la pared.-

-C-creo que lo de la invitación se tendrá que posponer. Bueno ya me voy…nos vemos luego compa.-Rascó su cuello y rio nerviosamente, el se dio la media vuelta, escaparía y no permitiría eso, le tome del brazo bruscamente y le jale hacia mí, le obligue que me mirase a los ojos, estaba colérico.-

-Creí que tendría tu apoyo esta vez… ¿no me lo habías dicho antes, Que cuando estuviese en problemas me "echarías la mano"?-El solo evadió mi mirada, eso no me hacia enojar menos, si no todo lo contrario.

-Iván…Se que lo había dicho pero…-mordió su labio.-El es mi vecino…estoy en medio de unos problemas en mí casa, no me puedo arriesgar por más que quiera, podría romperme la madre si el quisiera...-Bajó el tono de su voz.- Tú conoces como es ese gringo pendejo.-escupió con desprecio.-Si yo no le obedezco…-Me dirigió una mirada casi suplicante, le entendía, pero eso no evito que sintiese rencor hacia el mexicano.-

Enseguida le solté y me di la media vuelta, le mire de reojo y sonreí falsamente.

-Algún dia tendrás que cumplir tu palabra, yo me encargare de eso. Da.-

Después de eso ni siquiera me tome la molestia de seguir buscando a los demás en la lista, simplemente me fui a casa. ¿Ya no puedo confiar ni en los que me dijeron "amigo"?

Ya ah pasado tanto tiempo desde que no vuelvo a casa…eh perdido la cuenta de los días que llevo sin beber más que vodka y a estas alturas las botellas se me han acabado, cada día estoy más delgado…no solo por los estragos de la guerra, si no por no haberme alimentado en más de una semana, a este paso mi cuerpo se encontraba en tal estado de deterioración que no me sorprendería morir en cualquier momento, pero eso está bien, después de todo estoy en un cementerio.

La cruda que siento a causa de tanto alcohol en mi cuerpo es mil veces mejor que el dolor en mi corazón… ¿corazón? ¿Desde cuándo me di cuenta que tenia corazón? ¿Desde que "encontré" a mis hermanas? ¿Cuando le conocí a "él"? ¿La primera vez que él se alejo de mi lado? No lo sé…tal vez siempre supe que tenía un corazón, pero este ya estaba abrazado por un invierno eterno. Creo que al pasar de los años el hielo se derritió, a pesar de todas las capas de hielo que lo cubrían él lo había derretido y me había mostrado tonalidades más hermosas que la del rojo sangre, el rojo del atardecer en el horizonte tomando su mano, el rojo del fuego en una cálida chimenea abrazándonos en una noche de invierno, el rojo de sus mejillas cada vez que yo decía algo que le avergonzaba, el rojo de una noche de pasión, el rojo de fuegos artificiales mostrándose ante nosotros ¿Qué rojos puedo tener ahora?¿Rojo de fuego provocado por las bombas?¿o el rojo como el de llagas en la piel abriéndose culpa de la enfermedad? ¿Ese maldito rojo que aun se mantiene en mi mente al momento en que el dio su último aliento? Ahora el rojo sangre ya no es capaz de llenarme como antes. Amo aun el color rojo…amo la sangre…pero amo más el color rojo que él me mostro y que ahora me traiciono.

¿Dónde se fue esa ambición? ¿Donde se fue ese deseo por hacer el mundo mío? ¿Dónde está mi amor al poder? ¿Dónde está mi pasión por postrar a todos a mis pies? Seguramente estén enterrados bajo la lapida a mi lado. Ya no me reconozco a mi mismo…cuando releo las páginas de este diario no estoy seguro de si yo las escribí, sobre todo desde una parte de esta libreta, en el cual hay una página en blanco y solo está adornada con la fecha. Solo en ese dia odié con todo mi ser el color rojo sangre.

Me duele la cabeza, no puedo escribir mas, cerrare el diario por hoy y dormiré, me acomodare sobre su tumba y dejare que el manto del general invierno me arrulle cruelmente. Cuanto desearía que esta fuese la última página.

¿El color rojo sangre es mi aliado o mi enemigo? Ya no sé si quiero saber la respuesta.

Bueno, después de casi medio año de ausencia, supongo que todos se esperaban algo mejor, pero aunque no lo crean este capítulo me hizo sudar sangre Dx

Espero que les haya gustado siquiera un poco *-*

Dejen review y mándenle una bomba atómica a Alfred :D


End file.
